Weekend Story
by Youko Minamino
Summary: La historia de un fin de semana en el mundo humano... Yaoi KuramaHiei
1. Thursday

Thursday  
  
No conseguía concentrarse en la tarea de la escuela. ¿A quién diablos le importaba como hallar la velocidad de impacto de una pelota lanzada a 10 metros de altura? Mucho menos cuando no podía dejar de pensar en Hiei.  
  
Con un suspiro de exasperación dejó el lápiz y caminó hasta la ventana. Ya era jueves, hacía una semana entera que no veía al youkai de fuego. Cruzó los brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared y su mirada melancólica se perdía en las luces del ocaso.  
  
Le esperaba un largo fin de semana si Hiei no aparecía, y tampoco tenía el consuelo de la presencia de Shiori, ya que ella se iba por tres días.   
  
Miró de nuevo al escritorio, un nerviosismo en su estómago lo obligaba a cambiar de postura cada treinta segundos. ¿Dónde debía de haber ido ese youkai malhumorado? ¿Por qué no lo había visto en toda la semana? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¡Agh! ¡Se iba a volver loco si seguía así! Tenía que tranquilizarse de alguna forma… ¿Dónde estaba su sangre fría de Youko cuando más la necesitaba?  
  
Se estiró en la cama. Acababa de tomar una ducha y tenía puesto el pijama, si al día siguiente se levantaba antes a hacer la tarea, podía dormirse tranquilamente… si no fuese por que su cabeza no paraba de bombardearle con pensamientos de tipo "¿Y si realmente le ha pasado algo?" "¿No sería mejor asegurarse de que está bien?" "Llama a Yuusuke, igual sabe algo…". Intentaba responderse que no había ocurrido nada, que si Hiei no venía era porque no quería, no tenía ninguna obligación a hacerlo… Seguramente estaba con Yukina… O igual estaba pasando una temporada larga en el Makai, con Mukuro… Mukuro… ¿Y si esa bruja…  
  
–¡¡AGH, BASTA!!  
  
Kurama se sentó repentinamente en la cama, agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza, que parecía que iba a estallar. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar de pensar?  
  
– ¿Preocupado por algo, Kurama?  
  
– ¡Hiei!  
  
Los ojos de Kurama se ensancharon. Parado frente a él, junto a la ventana, estaba la fuente de todas sus preocupaciones. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.   
  
– Hiei… Me alegra verte…  
  
Pero el youkai apartó la vista y retrocedió un paso, ocultándose entre las sombras.  
  
– Kurama… ¿Qué crees que soy? –Era perceptible que algo se ocultaba tras esa pregunta.  
  
– ¿Hiei? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
El medio koorime tembló ligeramente, decididamente allí había algo que no estaba bien. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco, sus ojos aun no se habían acostumbrado a la creciente oscuridad pero… aquello parecía… no podía ser… ¿lágrimas?  
  
No era la primera vez que veía llorar a Hiei, pero siempre trataba de disimularlo, nunca mostraba sus lágrimas a nadie… Solo él las apreciaba, incluso cuando no eran más que un extraño brillo en las urbes rojizas…  
  
Un sollozo incontenible se escapó de sus labios, a la vez que el Youko sentía como algo se quebraba y partía en mil pedazos dentro suyo. Esto era lo último que hubiese esperado…  
  
Extendió una mano hacia Hiei, que intentó apartarse en la dirección opuesta, junto a la cama, donde la luz lo traicionaba y Kurama pudo ver su expresión.  
  
– ¡¿Qué es lo que soy?! –Casi un grito, una reflexión, una búsqueda de respuestas que era incapaz de encontrar por si mismo.  
  
~*~ TAP ~*~  
  
El ruido hueco de una gema cayendo al suelo consiguió sacar de su ensimismamiento a Kurama, que sin poder controlar aquel impulso, caminó hasta él y lo abrazó.  
  
– Tú eres Hiei… tan solo Hiei – lo atrajo hacia si con más fuerza – ¿Qué más da lo demás?  
  
Hiei sintió aquellos brazos rodeándolo, traspasando aquella barrera… que acababa de convertirse en polvo, minúsculos fragmentos de la protección que había sido… Rompió en sollozos, no podía contener aquellas lágrimas más, se hundió en aquel abrazo.  
  
Sintiendo la reciente presión, Kurama se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, jalando al youkai de fuego con él, sin permitirse aflojar el abrazo, apoyándose en la pared, mientras sentía como aumentaba la intensidad con que Hiei lloraba, y se aferraba a él cada vez con más fuerza… Le acarició el pelo suavemente, necesitaba tranquilizarlo, el pequeño koorime había venido a él cuando más lo necesitaba, había confiado en él, y quería ayudarlo de algún modo…   
  
Hiei pareció reaccionar a la caricia, se tranquilizó un poco, aunque sus lágrimas no cesaban. El Youko decidió esperar a que se calmara, a que se desahogase. Aguardó en silencio, abrazándole, meciéndole, acariciándole, hasta que el cansancio lo derrotó y la calma se apoderó de Hiei.  
  
Utilizando sus mejores habilidades de ladrón, tiró de él cuidadosamente, y lo acurrucó entre él y la pared, y cubrió sus cuerpos con las frazadas.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola ^_~  
  
Después de mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta. Siento mucho no haber dejado ninguna review, es que de verdad que no tengo tiempo, pero les aseguro que he leído todo lo que han publicado ^^  
  
La verdad es que estoy atareadísima, ni tan solo puedo continuar el KtHKnA… Pronto volveré a estar plenamente con vosotros y prometo dejar un review a todos, pero de momento lo único que puedo hacer es subir esta pequeña historia de 4 episodios. Espero que me personen, un besazo a tod@s!!!! 


	2. Friday

Friday  
  
– Mmm…  
  
Hiei abrió un ojo pesadamente, dos preciosas aureolas de jade le devolvieron la mirada. Las caricias en su cabello y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Kurama se hicieron más presentes según recuperaba la consciencia. Notó la dulce sonrisa de Kurama a escasos centímetros, y notó también que era él quien inconscientemente lo tenía firmemente sujeto de la camisa tan de cerca.  
  
Lo soltó avergonzado, e intentó alejarse un poco, pero la pared se lo impidió, una corriente de aire frío recorrió el hueco que había dejado entre sus cuerpos. Automáticamente eliminó ese espacio volviendo a pegarse a Kurama, que continuó revolviendo su pelo. Era como si el Youko pudiese entender lo que necesitaba exactamente a cada momento, aunque seguramente estaba esperando una explicación…   
  
– Buenos días –El zorro depositó un beso en su frente – ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Era muy extraño pero no se sentía en absoluto molesto, y Kurama había invadido un poco más de su espacio; acababa de besarlo. Si hubiese sido otra persona, no se lo hubiera permitido… nadie entraba en su espacio de esa forma y lo explicaba. Pero después de lo de anoche, cuando había perdido el orgullo que aun le quedaba frente al Youko, ¿qué más daba ese pequeño atrevimiento? Había pequeñas gemas negras por toda la habitación, signos de su rendición. Además se sentía tan arropado en ese momento… no tenía ganas de moverse, no quería romper aquella aura, y tampoco le apetecía hablar. Kurama debió notarlo, porque había dejado de esperar una respuesta y se había puesto a jugar con su flanco de pelo plateado de nuevo. Se sentían tan bien sus caricias…  
  
TOC, TOC –Shuuichi, ¿estás despierto?  
  
Hiei casi grita del susto. Estaba tan ensimismado con las carantoñas de Kurama y tratando de buscar una respuesta, que no había sentido el reiki de la mujer, ni siquiera la había oído.  
  
– Hai 'kassan. –Miró a Hiei –Un momento, ahora vuelvo.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, corrió el pestillo y entreabrió la puerta.  
  
– Buenos días 'kassan –Besó su frente.  
  
– Oh, Shuuichi… ¿aun estás así? Vas a llegar tarde.  
  
– Tranquila, tengo tiempo.  
  
– Yo tengo que marcharme ya, te he dejado dinero para los tres días en la mesa de la cocina. Pórtate bien, ¿eh?  
  
Por el tono de voz Hiei dedujo que no lo decía en serio, Youko Kurama sabía cuidarse. Kurama… Giró un poco sobre si mismo, alcanzando el lugar donde antes reposaba Kurama, hundió su cara en la almohada aspirando su aroma. Rosas… como adoraba ese olor… el olor de Kurama.  
  
El Youko Paseó por la habitación y cerró la ventana que había quedado abierta la noche anterior. Luego volvió a la cama y se estiró junto a Hiei.  
  
– Supongo que debería irme…  
  
– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
  
– Vas a ir a ese estúpido sitio ningen, ¿no?  
  
– ¿Al instituto? No, quiero hablar contigo antes.  
  
– ¿Y que importancia tiene hablar conmigo?  
  
– Además –Siguió, pensativo, ignorando el comentario –ayer no hice la tarea así que…  
  
– No merezco que te quedes por mí…  
  
Kurama lo miró preocupado – No digas eso… soy yo quien debería agradecerte que vengas.  
  
Hiei lo miró sorprendido, el zorro no podía creer que hubiese sido tan torpe de decir eso. Y si Hiei sospechaba... Bueno, con un poco de suerte aun podría evitar que el pequeño koorime se fuese indignado…  
  
Por su lado Hiei estaba extrañado con la situación. De alguna manera estaba comenzando a valorar la vida ningen del youko, mientras estaba en aquella habitación, como en una burbuja, lejos de todas las preocupaciones, en la calidez de aquella cama, junto a Kurama... Era tan diferente de su propia vida...  
  
Mientras se planteaba los porques de aquella calidez que le embriagaba había vuelto a dormirse. Despertó dos horas más tarde, su estómago quejándose de hambre. Kurama se puso a reír… ¿es que ese estúpido kitsune no dormía nunca?  
  
– ¿Quieres que bajemos a almorzar?  
  
En realidad era una pregunta retórica. Se levantaron y Kurama paró su atención en la ropa de Hiei. Aquella noche no la había visto bien, pero ahora veía que estaba ajada y rota por todos lados.  
  
Rebuscó un poco en su armario y sacó algunas prendas de dos inviernos atrás.  
  
– Toma, será mejor que te cambies. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha antes?  
  
El medio koorime asintió con la cabeza. Después de acompañar al Jaganshi a la ducha y explicarle como funcionaba el "estúpido-aparato-ningen-de-agua" Kurama volvió a su habitación y se cambió. Recogió unos pedazos de tela negra. ¿Qué le pudo pasar a Hiei? Esa pregunta lo atormentaba. Aun era muy pronto, pero si había sido Mukuro… Si esa bruja le había hecho algo… Bajó a preparar el desayuno. No tenía ninguna prueba de que hubiese sido ella. De acuerdo que eso justificaría el estado de sus ropas, y también que Hiei no llevase su katana… Además si ella había traicionado la confianza del koorime… Pero no, no iba a precipitarse. No tenía ninguna prueba… y no la tendría hasta que Hiei QUISIESE hablar. Se repitió la palabra "quisiese" unas cuantas veces, tenía que tenerla presente. Iba a dejar que Hiei explicase lo que le pasaba por él mismo, nada de presiones.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Eran con diferencia las ropas más incomodas que había llevado nunca. ¿Cómo podían gustarle al youko? No tenía mucha libertad de movimiento, además aquellos pantalones ni tan solo tenían un lugar donde colocar la espada… Bueno eso no importaba mucho ahora que no tenía espada, pero sí el hecho de que le daba la sensación que se le caerían con un único cinturón… Se veía ridículo con esas ropas, pero Kurama se las había dado tan de buena fe… Hn. Tampoco estaban tan mal.  
  
Bajó a la cocina guiándose por el youki de Kurama, en realidad la única parte de la casa que conocía era la habitación de Shuuichi. Se quedó parado en la puerta, conteniendo el aliento.  
  
Algunos rayos de luz entraban en la habitación, y daban indirectamente en Kurama, que revolvía descuidadamente entre los armarios. Aquella luz teñía de un rojo intenso los cabellos recogidos del youko y lo hacía resplandecer, como si fuese una criatura divina. Era tan mágico… irreal… tan fuera de su alcance, tan distinto a él… la forma en que brillaba su blanca piel, aquella luz… y él tan solo era una sombra que a veces ensombrecía la mirada de aquellas preciosas aureolas jade… eran tan diferentes. Kurama era todo lo que él nunca había tenido; la dulzura, la amabilidad, el cariño… el amor… Y él tan solo podía responderle haciéndole daño… realmente no lo merecía.  
  
– ¡Ah, Hiei! –Kurama se giró y le ofreció una de sus más esplendidas sonrisas –Acércate, ven. Quiero que pruebes algo.  
  
– ¿Eh? Uh… ¡ah! ¿Qué es? –Fue una suerte que Kurama hablase, sino se habría asfixiado allí mismo, del rato que hacía que no respiraba. Hiei se sentó en la silla que le había indicado, frente a una taza de extraño contenido de color marrón.  
  
– Chocolate. Pruébalo venga, si no te gusta te haré otra cosa.  
  
Hiei cogió el recipiente con las dos manos y se lo acercó a los labios. Estaba muy caliente. Probó tímidamente aquel extraño líquido, mientras Kurama lo miraba divertido, no quería perderse ni un detalle de su reacción.  
  
La substancia marrón era realmente dulce. Sorprendido por el sabor tomó otro sorbo, el líquido recorrió su boca dejando una agradable sensación. Bebió un poco más, ahora pensaba que era delicioso.  
  
El youko sonrió, al fin y al cabo Hiei aun era un niño. Tomó un poco de su propio vaso y se lamió los labios. Quizá estaba demasiado dulce, pero él parecía estar disfrutando la nueva bebida.  
  
– ¿Te gusta?  
  
– Hn. Está bien para ser ningen…  
  
El Jaganshi acabó el contenido de su vaso sin pararse a respirar, al igual que el poco que quedaba en el cazo y que Kurama le sirvió.  
  
– ¿Más?  
  
– Bueno…  
  
El kitsune caminó hasta el armario y sacó un sobre. Lo revisó y se giró.  
  
– Lo siento, Hiei, pero con el que queda no hay suficiente. –Hiei lo miró un tanto decepcionado –Bueno, si quieres que vayamos a comprar…  
  
– ¿Salir con todos esos ningen fuera?  
  
– Si quieres puedes esperar aquí, ya voy yo…  
  
Por la cara que puso Kurama dedujo que esa idea le agradaba aun menos. Quizá no era un mal momento para poner su plan "Hacer-conocer-a-Hiei-lo-maravilloso-de-los-humanos" en marcha…  
  
– Esos humanos no van a hacerte nada… hasta puede que lo pases bien. Vale, vale, no he dicho nada, pero mejor vamos, ¿sí?  
  
– Está bien kitsune.  
  
¿Se lo parecía a él o Hiei estaba terriblemente dócil? ¿Era como si necesitase cariño? Y si eso ya era sorprendente, ¿estaba buscando ese cariño en él? Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras subía la cremallera de la chaqueta que había dejado al semi-koorime, y trató de alejar esas absurdas ideas de su cabeza… solo que esto último no pudo conseguirlo.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que amaba a ese youkai? ¿Años? Había estado tan obsesionado con él… necesitaba tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo… pero se había prometido no estar sobre él todo el día, si hacía eso no volvería a saber nada más del youkai de llamas. Así que le daba su espacio, manteniendo sus sentimientos en secreto, le cuidaba y no pedía nada a cambio, más que su amistad. Pero desde esa misma noche que era como si toda la confianza que le había dado estuviese teniendo su fruto… ¿Hiei confiaba hasta ese punto en él? No lo podía creer…  
  
Seguramente había algo más detrás de todo eso. ¿Qué debía de haber pasado para que Hiei viniese llorando en mitad de la noche? Fuese lo que fuese lo había afectado mucho… Hiei tenía una mirada tan perdida… como cuando un niño pierde a su acompañante. Llegaron al semáforo, al otro lado de la calle habían una mujer y un niño.  
  
Una idea sacudió su cabeza. Desde siempre había soñado con eso, pero ¿se atrevería? Odiaba aprovecharse de la inocencia de Hiei pero… hacía tanto que imaginaba, deseaba ese momento… ¿una mentira piadosa?  
  
La luz verde se encendió a la vez que Kurama tendía su mano a Hiei.  
  
– Dame tu mano.  
  
– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
  
– Es una costumbre ningen –El youko señaló hacia delante, y como había previsto la mujer tomó de la mano al niño para cruzar. El youkai de fuego titubeó unos instantes y luego le cogió la mano.  
  
Aquel simple contacto corrió por ambos cuerpos como si se tratase de una descarga eléctrica. Pasear por el mundo humano con Hiei de la mano… ¿Sería que lo estaba soñando todo? Con la mano libre se pellizcó una mejilla. Por Inari*… aquello era real, estaba pasando de verdad. Lo había soñado tantas veces, y cuando despertaba la tristeza lo envolvía porque pensaba que nunca se haría real… Aunque en sus sueños no usaba una mentira para darle la mano, ni se aprovechaba de la reticencia a conocer las costumbres humanas de Hiei… Cht. Estúpida conciencia.  
  
Entraron en una pequeña tienda y cogieron algunas cosas para comer. A la salida la cajera saludó como siempre, un poco más colorada de lo acostumbrado.  
  
– Err… Minamino-kun… ¿ese chico está con usted? – Kurama primero palideció y luego sus mejillas se volvieron rojo incandescente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo aquella chica? Tanto se notaba que… –Es que antes tiene que pagar eso…  
  
¿No era más fácil el verbo "ir"? ¿No podía decir "viene con usted"? Casi le da un ataque… Disculpándose le dio las barras de chocolate de las que Hiei se había apropiado y las pagó. Ahh… que fácil es darse por aludido cuando se esconde algo…  
  
Salieron fuera, no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando lo oyeron.  
  
– Kuu… SHUIICHIIII!!!!   
  
Un chico moreno y otro muy alto de cabellos naranjas los saludaban desde la puerta de un salón recreativo, y se acercaron rápidamente.  
  
– ¡Hola! Que bien encontrarte Kurama, verás… Oye, ¿ocurre algo?  
  
– ¿Eh? No, ¿por qué? –Ahora si que no iba a aguantar un interrogatorio sobre por que estaba tan agitado…  
  
– Como no estás en la escuela… ¿Estás haciendo campanas? –Yuusuke parecía sorprendido  
  
– ¿Y tú? Nah, Yuusuke, necesitaba un descanso.  
  
– Bueno, es igual, escucha: mañana queríamos ir todos a comer al templo de Genkai. ¿Quieres venir? – Bueno esa sería una buena opción para animar a Hiei; ver a su hermana. Se giró para ver su expresión, pero Hiei parecía no haber oído nada, estaba a unos pasos de ellos, ensimismado con el escaparate de una tienda de televisores.  
  
– Además, cocinará mi amada Yukina... –El chico de cabellos naranjas intervino por primera vez –Hablando de Yukina… no es que quiera hacer esto pero creo que lo debo…  
  
El joven caminó hasta el semi-koorime. –Hiei… Nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien, pero… yo… quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por Yukina.  
  
El rostro del Jaganshi cambió repentinamente, de la clara superioridad al absoluto terror. Dio unos pasos atrás titubeante, y luego giró la cara y desapareció. En realidad salió corriendo tan rápido que los ojos humanos no pudieron verlo, dando así la sensación de haber desaparecido.  
  
– Que tipo más borde, nunca más voy a darle las gracias por nada… No sé como lo aguantas Kurama… ¿Kurama? –Miró a su alrededor, el chico de cabellos castaños se encogió de hombros. Kurama también había desaparecido.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Paró en mitad del bosque, sin aliento. Había seguido al youkai de fuego intentando aguantar su ritmo, guiándose por su youki, aunque sabía que además de ser más rápido el semi-koorime también era más resistente que él. En ese punto se perdía el rastro de aquel youki tan característico… k'so**… si sabía que no lo iba a atrapar, ¿por qué había corrido de esa manera tras él? Más le hubiese valido quedarse con aquel par y intentar averiguar lo que le pasaba a Hiei… pero no, tan pronto había visto como Hiei giraba su cara se había puesto a correr tras él.  
  
Solo había una característica en Youko Kurama que le impedía ser totalmente frío y calculador: su instinto. Incluso él actuaba impulsivamente a veces.  
  
Se acomodó la bolsa de la compra, era una suerte que el papel no se hubiese rasgado con la carrera. No sabía donde buscar al Jaganshi. En situaciones normales lo hubiese buscado junto a Yukina, pero si algo había pasado con ella… ¿Qué podía ser?  
  
Volvió a casa, dejaría la compra y se iría directo a casa de Kuwabara a hablar con él. Puso la llave en la cerradura. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Abrió rápidamente la puerta, y se le encalló la llave, mientras intentaba sacarla le cayó la compra, pero no se paró a recogerla ni a sacar la llave, lo soltó todo y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, dudó un momento delante de la puerta, y luego la abrió decidido.  
  
Como una sombra negra, hecho un ovillo al fondo de la habitación, envuelto por un aura negra, Hiei volvía a arroparse en la oscuridad. En el suelo lo rodeaban algunas gemas negras.  
  
Sintió el impulso de correr y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Siguió mirándolo, incapaz de romper el silencio.  
  
– Kurama… tú no sabes como me miró… -Fue la voz quebrada del koorime la que rompió el silencio.  
  
Caminó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado.   
  
– Hiei… ¿Qué pasó?  
  
  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Acababa de volver de una de las estúpidas misiones de Mukuro, y saltaba de árbol en árbol hacia el templo donde vivía Yukina. Solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien y no le faltaba de nada, luego iría a visitar al zorro. ¿Por qué seguía visitando a ese estúpido youko? A veces se planteaba eso. ¿Qué era lo que le unía a él? Hacía siglos que no luchaban juntos, que no tenían misiones, que no había ningún pacto entre ellos… Y cuanto más se alejaba más lo añoraba. Estúpidos sentimientos Ningen… Primero corrompieron a Youko Kurama, y ahora a él… Amistad… ¿Qué diablos era eso? Bueno quizá si había un pacto silencioso entre ellos, algo que iba más allá de las palabras…  
  
Un grito lo sorprendió en sus pensamientos. Esa voz… ¡Yukina! Corrió hacia el grito con todas sus fuerzas. Si algo le había pasado a ella…  
  
Solo tuvo que ver la escena; dos youkai de clase A baja, de alguna manera habían superado el control de fronteras y se habían colado en el mundo humano. Uno de ellos tenía agarrada a Yukina por el brazo y el otro se le acercaba peligrosamente, mientras decían algo de haber encontrado una preciosidad en el Ningenkai. Saltó hacia ellos en un acto de irreflexión y golpeó al que la agarraba, haciéndolo volar unos diez metros. Quedó entre el otro youkai y Yukina, una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.  
  
– No sabes con quién te metes, niño. ¡Soy el espíritu más temido por el reikai! ¡El que arrasó una buena parte del mundo humano! –Dios... ¿de que iba ese tipo? Hiei lo miró con asco.   
  
– ¡Cállate! Tú no eres más que un fanfarrón de mierda. –Sacó su katana –Te voy a enviar al Makai a patadas.  
  
Hiei lo atacó con su katana, pero al impactar contra el cuerpo de su oponente se hizo añicos. Lo miró despectivamente, y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños. Además de idiota el tipo era lento y sin reflejos. No le costó mucho derrotarle, cuando sintió otra vez la voz de Yukina. Se giró y vio al youkai que había lanzado poco antes con el resto de su propia katana en el cuello de la koorime. K'so.   
  
Se dejó golpear durante algunos minutos. El tipo no era gran cosa golpeando, pero tenía que hacer algo para sacar a Yukina de las garras del otro imbécil. En un momento la katana se acabo de romper y la empuñadura quedó sin hoja. En milésimas de segundo youkai que le estaba golpeando yacía noqueado en el suelo, y se lanzó contra el que tenía a Yukina. Lo apartó de un puñetazo, y cuando se levantó del suelo Hiei arremetió contra él.  
  
– ¡¡Ensaaaatsu Rengooookuu Shooooooooou!!  
  
Llamaradas negras abatieron junto a los puños de Hiei aquel individuo, que cayó al suelo sin vida. No debía de ser muy fuerte si no había resistido aquel ataque… una inútil muerte más.  
  
Se giró. Yukina lo miraba desde el suelo, aterrorizada. Acababa de matar delante suyo… Yukina, que apreciaba tanto la vida, incluso la de la gente que le torturaba, acababa de presenciar como mataba a alguien, como arrebataba una vida.  
  
Yukina era tan diferente a él, solo bondad, solo amor, dulzura, comprensión, cariño, inocencia… Y él, alguien con un pasado de sangre y muertes, criado en las sombras…   
  
"Asesino"  
  
Y ahora aquella mirada le inculpaba. La persona que más quería, lo miraba con tanto desprecio… Podía leer aquella palabra en sus ojos, rojos como los suyos, pero tan diferentes… Los ojos… Decepción, odio, miedo, dolor… y lágrimas. ¿La había hecho llorar? Ahora que se daba cuenta… él también estaba llorando…  
  
Oyó pasos que corrían hacia su lugar. Sin duda eran las zancadas torpes de Kuwabara. Miró por última vez a Yukina, parecía que iba a hablar. Desapareció antes de que ella pudiese decir nada. No, no quería oír esa palabra de sus labios, no de labios de Yukina.   
  
"Asesino"  
  
Más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de allí. Yukina…  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
~~~~~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~~~~~  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Hiei explicó a Kurama lo sucedido.   
  
– Yo siento mucho haber venido aquí Kurama… pero… no tengo ningún sitio más al que ir… Lo siento. Será mejor que me marche. –El demonio se levantó deshaciéndose de las manos de Kurama, que lo agarraban desde que empezó el relato. Caminó hacia la ventana.  
  
– No… ¡NO! –Kurama se interpuso entre el y la ventana. –Te equivocas Hiei…  
  
– Te agradezco las palabras Kurama. Ni siquiera sé porqué te importas conmigo, pero ya basta. Sé muy bien cual es mi lugar.  
  
– ¡Vamos Hiei, basta! ¿Es que no te oyes? ¡Te estás ahogando en el odio que las personas sintieron hacia ti! No puedes creer de verdad que eres odioso para todos…  
  
– ¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA! ¿SABES LO QUE SOY? ¿TE LO DIGO? YO SOLO SOY UN ERROR, UN ASQ…  
  
– ¡¡¡ERES HIEI!!! –Unos segundos de silencio siguieron antes de que Kurama siguiese hablando, más perlas golpeaban el suelo –Te lo dije ayer… No importa lo que pasó... tu decides quien eres Hiei.  
  
– Pero ya no hay marcha atrás Kurama… hay demasiado odio, rencor, dolor… Yo ya no puedo volver atrás y cambiar todo lo que pasó, y ahora ella… ahora ella me odia…  
  
– Te ciegas… Yukina es incapaz de odia hasta la persona que más la torturó, seguramente ha sufrido más de lo que imaginamos, y aun así sigue adorando la vida… ella no va a sentir rencor hacia ti Hiei.  
  
Las palabras cayeron como un cubo de agua helada sobre él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que lo despreciaran, odiaran… Pero Yukina era algo que estaba por encima de aquella gente. Yukina no iba a odiar a nadie nunca… Era demasiado pura, demasiado inocente… Era como la nieve de Noviembre, aquella que llega con la ilusión, aquella que resplandece por su pureza. El medio koorime se sacudió y cayó al suelo, ahogándose en sollozos.   
  
Kurama avanzó hacia él, lo ayudó a levantarse y volvió a abrazarlo, ahora por fin comprendía que estaba pasando. Por muy fuerte que seas, si todo lo que has visto en tu vida ha sido sufrimiento y un total rechazo hacia ti, te creas un sentimiento de auto desprecio, comienzas a creer sus argumentos, comienzas a sentir el odio que ellos sienten hacia ti mismo. Inari… Si Hiei pudiera verse con sus ojos… Si se viera como lo veía él… Lo separó un poco y le miró a los ojos.  
  
– Tú no eres lo que la gente dice… Eres tan diferente a ellos... Después de todo lo que has sufrido, y aun tienes un código Hiei… Tienes esa nobleza, esa inocencia… Te pareces más a ella de lo que crees.  
  
Sintió que se perdía en aquellos ojos de fuego, en aquella mirada. Pasó sus dedos por la mejilla aun húmeda del koorime, trazando el recorrido de las lágrimas: los ojos rojos, la piel suave, los labios… Se acercó un poco, mientras levantaba la cara de Hiei. Sus manos resbalaron hasta su espalda y lo atrajo un poco más hacia si, cerró los ojos.  
  
Acercaron sus labios, por instinto Hiei también cerró sus ojos. Apenas un roce, una suave caricia, un dulce beso.  
  
Se separaron, entonces Kurama reaccionó. Se separó de un salto, y se alejó unos pasos.  
  
– Y-Yo... N-No... Pe-perdona... No quería... –El Jaganshi lo miró inexpresivo. –Es… es solo que… que… lo siento... yo… ahora vuelvo.  
  
Kurama había dado unos pasos y había desaparecido de la habitación. Hiei se tocó los labios. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miró su mano y se percató de que estaba temblando. Sintió también que todo su cuerpo ardía, sobretodo en su cara… de pronto tenía mucho calor. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Él era un demonio de fuego o qué? La sensación de aquellos labios… en los suyos… lo superaba. ¿Por qué se sentía así? De pronto había sentido como perdía el conocimiento y ya todo lo que conocía era Kurama, y aquellos labios… ¿Qué había hecho ese kitsune? Su sangre también avanzaba más deprisa por sus venas. Y lo peor de todo… lo había adorado. Había adorado esa sensación. Se estaba volviendo loco… o algo así.  
  
Salió de la habitación… ¿Dónde estaba Kurama? Sintió su youki al final del pasillo. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Kurama, la criatura más perfecta de los tres mundos, besando a un youkai como él? Quizá tan solo fue un impulso… un instinto… al fin y al cabo, era un Youko, ¿no?  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Corrió fuera de la habitación, entró en el lavabo y cerró la puerta.   
  
"Estúpidos instintos de Youko"   
  
Abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara.   
  
"Estúpidos impulsos… ¿Por qué justo cuando más lo necesito soy incapaz de controlarme? Si Hiei piensa que se me he aprovechado de la situación… si él se enoja… Si no quiere saber más nada de mí… Si me odia…"  
  
Cogió una toalla y se secó, mirándose al espejo, mientras recodaba aquel beso. Apretó más la toalla contra sus labios, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa…  
  
"¿Qué debería decirle: que ha sido un impulso, un error? ¿O me rindo y le digo la verdad?" Soltó la toalla y le sonrió al espejo "Kurama, cada día estás peor… llegará el día en que no puedas ocultar todas las cosas que escondes" Se repitió las palabras que un día le dijo Hiei.  
  
Salió del lavabo, no se atrevía a decir la verdad y arriesgarse a perder a Hiei, pero tampoco quería mentir. Y tampoco podía dejar las cosas así… tenía que hablar con él… Avanzó por el pasillo y entró en la habitación. Hiei no estaba allí… ¿Había huido? Sintió un peso en su pecho… pero no… Hiei estaba en la casa, podía sentirlo… Bajó las escaleras y giró a mano derecha.   
  
– Hiei… – Kurama aguantó la risa hasta que no pudo más. Se había olvidado por completo de la puerta, de las llaves y la compra… y del chocolate, del que ahora se había apropiado el koorime. –Parece que es un poco tarde para merendar ¿no? Prepararé algo de cena.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Estaba entretenido en las verduras que cortaba y luego echaba al caldo. De vez en cuando volvía la vista a Hiei, sentado en la mesa atrás de él, que examinaba extraños objetos; un sacacorchos, un salero, el servilletero… extraños para quien no los ha visto nunca, claro.   
  
Al final no habían aclarado nada. Quizá Hiei prefería ignorar lo que había pasado… fuera como fuese no parecía enfadado. Incluso creía… estaba seguro de que cuando daba la vuelta sus ojos se ponían en él… ¿Imaginaciones?  
  
– Hiei… estuve hablando con Yuusuke hoy.  
  
– Ya me di cuenta.  
  
– ¿Sabes que me dijo? –el Jaganshi contestó con un "Hn" de negación. –Mañana quieren comer todos en casa de Yukina.  
  
– ¿Y? –Hiei intentaba parecer impasible, pero su voz se notaba nerviosa – ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?  
  
– Hmm… Había pensado que quizá fuese una buena ocasión para hablar con ella…  
  
– No quiero hablar con ella. – El koorime se puso en pie.  
  
– Las cosas no se pueden simplemente ignorar ¿sabes? Hay que hablarlas si se quieren solucionar… – Kurama se preguntó si eso sonaba demasiado a una indirecta.  
  
– No es fácil hablar de cosas así para mí ¿sabes? –Hiei había repetido su mismo tono de voz… ¿le estaba devolviendo la indirecta?  
  
– Aunque no sea fácil… deberías hablarle… si es importante para ti… Te estás arriesgando a perderla…  
  
– La quiero… y me da miedo lo que piense de mí, por eso no soy capaz de hablar con ella… si me dice que me odia… No quiero que me odie, Kurama.  
  
– Ella no va odiarte. –"Porque eso es imposible…" –Ven mañana, y mira su reacción. Seguro que ella también quiere hablarte.  
  
– Hn. –Ese "Hn" era afirmativo.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Se ha dormido…"  
  
Después de cenar Hiei había encontrado en el comedor el aparato que le llamó la atención en aquella tienda ningen; un televisor. Después de intentar comprenderlo, y asociarlo a las pantallas informáticas del Makai, se había quedado profundamente dormido… sobre Kurama, que estaba sentado y sostenía la cabeza del demonio en sus rodillas. Se le veía tan lindo durmiendo… Probó a cambiar de postura, se estiró y lo puso sobre si mismo, para verlo mejor. Le acarició el pelo. Le recordaba a un niño…  
  
Lo abrazó, tenía tantas ganas de protegerlo… si tan solo pudiese parar el tiempo… si tan solo siempre fuese así…  
  
Mientras pensaba en todo eso, cayó dormido también…  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
¿Corto? ¿Dije corto? Si que son 4 capitulos, pero es que son larguisimosss!!! (Es que si no fuesen así de largos no podría explicar toda la historia ^^U) Weno aqui teneis lo que pasó el viernes. Si les soy sincera, pensaba cortarlo justo antes del Flashback, pero si alguna autora me lo hiciese a mi... La mataba XDDD Así que como odio los fics que te cortan en lo mejor, yo no hago esas cosas (^^ si en el fondo soy buena...)  
  
_ _ _  
  
Weno, contestu reviews (Asias wapisimax)  
  
Yukina *^^* : Asias!! Aqui tienes el episodio 2 ^^ Espero que te guste, aunque ya te dije lo q iba a pasar ^^U  
  
Yuuki : Asias por darme tiempu, pq no lo tengu... weno, por suerte he podido acabar este episodio kilometrico... ah, si te dejo reviews es pq me encantan tus traducciones!! Tu si q lo hases bien!!  
  
Ieiran Jaganshi : Wee ya lo he continuado pronto (dentro de lo que cabe) Si que es lindo el Hiei... pobechito... suerte que tiene a Kurama para consularse ^_~  
  
Azusa Hino : Me alegra que te guste!! Lo mismo que a Yuuki con lo del review!! Tenemos que apoyarnos todas ^^ Ahh, y aunque tenga 4 episodios, largo es un rato...  
  
Reiko Noriko : Si que estoy ocupada... pero aqui está que lo disfrutes.  
  
_ _ _  
  
Asias a todos los que leen!! Un besazo!!! 


	3. Saturday

**Saturday**

"Hiei…"

Un susurro en su oído hizo que Hiei se estremeciese. A medida que despertaba un dulce olor a rosas lo envolvía y las caricias que lo mecían desde su brazo se hacían más presentes.

"Hiei…"

No quería despertar, no quería perder aquella sensación, de cuando se está en mitad del camino que lleva a la consciencia, y la calma aun embriaga todos los sentidos. Él nunca podía dormir así… sólo cuando él estaba cerca. Ah, Kurama…

Una gota cayó en su mejilla y corrió hasta sus labios, como una onda que golpea en la oscuridad. Sintió como una mano rozaba esa oscuridad, secando su cara, tan suave…

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, necesitaba saber que pasaba. Deseaba verle. Unos ojos verdes, próximos le devolvieron la mirada.

Sintió como la mano que rozaba sus mejillas se deslizaba hasta su pelo y se enredaba en él, perdido en aquella caricia cerró los ojos de nuevo.

"Se hace tarde…"

Kurama se había acercado hasta su oído para volver a susurrar, provocando que las húmedas mechas rojas rozaran su piel. Sintió un escalofrío, una agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

Giró sobre si mismo para encarar a Kurama que estaba de rodillas junto al sofá, contemplándole y con la mano aun enredada en su pelo.

Paró sus ojos en la húmeda melena roja, lacia y lisa por el peso del agua, y siguió el recorrido de aquellos mojados bucles que comenzaban a formarse de nuevo; Algunos mechones caían sobre los preciosos ojos jade, sin ocultar aquella dulce mirada, y goteaban mojando la suave y blanca piel, las rojizas mejillas y marcando húmedos recorridos hasta los rojos labios, entreabiertos por las palabras.

Dejó sus ojos fijos en aquellos labios, mientras su mente pasaba a cámara rápida, una y otra vez, el beso que habían protagonizado la tarde anterior. Sintió que volvía a consumirse en el fuego que Kurama encendía dentro suyo, sintió repentina calor, sus mejillas ardían, y todo su cuerpo latía de las ganas de devolver aquel beso.

Kurama sonrió, y aquel súbito gesto hizo a Hiei reaccionar y apartar la vista, terriblemente avergonzado, y probablemente con cara de culpable.

– Buenos días.

Hiei trató de devolver el saludo, pero su voz no quería ayudarlo, de su garganta no salía ni un estúpido "Hn", así que optó por su faceta borde y se incorporó, una cálida manta se deslizó por su pecho.

Kurama se levantó del suelo y sintió la insistente mirada de Hiei mientras se llevaba una toalla al pelo.

– Voy a preparar el desayuno, puedes tomar una ducha mientras, te he dejado ropa en el mismo lugar que ayer.

Avanzó hasta la cocina mientras sentía a Hiei subir por las escaleras hacia el baño. Se sentó en una silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Aquello no podía seguir así. Cada vez estaba más cerca de cometer una locura, como la de la tarde pasada. Cuanto más mejoraba su relación con él, más tenía el presentimiento de que lo estropearía todo. Y lo peor era que no tenía manera de evitar que pasase. No podía alejarse de Hiei, no podría por nada del mundo, y tampoco podía acercarse más de lo que la línea que delimitaba su amistad le permitía. Estos días había estado bordeando esa línea prohibida, e incluso había puesto un pie en el otro lado, y había sido una suerte que no se desmoronase todo. Había trabajado tan duro en aquella amistad… había avanzado tanto en la relación… Y hasta ahora se había conformado con lo poco que Hiei ofrecía, que eran tesoros para él, pero ahora sentía más ganas que nunca de cruzar aquella línea.

Sentía que necesitaba cruzarla, pero un paso en falso… haría que todo se derrumbase.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? Cuanto más tenía, más deseaba, aunque sabía que no lo tendría. Y ese deseo lo estaba torturando, con un dolor tan inexplicable y horrible… Cada vez que estaba cerca sentía esa necesidad desesperada de él que iba a acabar por destruir esa amistad… Pocos minutos antes, frente a él había sentido un deseo incontrolable por abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo…

Se preguntó que cara hubiese puesto Hiei. Quizá se hubiese apartado con aire molesto diciendo "Estoy harto de tus estúpidos instintos de Youko, Kurama" o quizá hubiese tratado de poner esa fachada de chico imperturbable, con las mejillas acusadoramente rojas. Sonrió involuntariamente. Pensar en Hiei así siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa.

La sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de amargura. No, Hiei no actuaría así. Lo más probable era que hubiese recibido un empujón y en milésimas de segundo Hiei hubiese desaparecido de su vida para siempre. No podría soportar el odio de Hiei… Resbaló en la silla hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en la mesa. Se sentía abatido. Veía llegar su destrucción sin poder evitarlo.

Su vista se enfocó mejor, y pudo contemplar el objeto que llevaba tiempo mirando. Se levantó y cogió el sobre, al tiempo que una risa dulce se apoderaba de él. Si siempre fuese así… Caminar cogidos de las manos, abrazarlo cuando estuviese triste, acariciarlo hasta que se durmiera, besarlo y protegerlo… Si Hiei le consintiese todo aquello…

Una aparentemente absurda idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza… Si Hiei le había consentido todo aquello… Si tan solo fuera que sentía algo por él…

Poco después de comenzar a preparar el chocolate Hiei entró en la cocina. Llevaba las ropas de Kurama y le quedaban un poco estrechas. Se notaba que acababa de salir de la ducha, porque el agua aun chorreaba de su pelo y empapaba su camisa, haciéndola translúcida y permitiendo ver cada centímetro de su húmeda piel.

Kurama se obligó a dejar de morderse los labios y mirar a los ojos de Hiei.

–Te ves… – "Sexy" gritó su mente –eh… lindo con esa ropa. Te sienta bien. –"Demasiado bien" – ¿Es más cómoda que la de ayer?

–Eh… sí…

Hiei dijo eso con un hilo de voz. ¿Kurama acababa de llamarlo "lindo"? ¿Estaba ciego? ¿O solo trataba de hacerle un cumplido? Sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en la silla que Kurama le indicó.

– Hiei, ¿sabes qué es un tren?

– Hn. –Hiei alzó una ceja, era un "hn" interrogativo.

– Es un transporte ningen. Los humanos lo utilizan para desplazarse, son bastante rápidos. La verdad, yo…

– Kurama, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? –Ese era Hiei; ni rodeos, ni dilaciones, solamente la información pura e importante. Kurama acabó de servir y se sentó a su lado.

– Había pensado en usar el tren para ir al templo de Genkai.

Hiei permaneció pensativo. No deseaba ver a Yukina, bueno, en realidad si, pero detestaba la idea de que ella le viese a él, y tampoco deseaba mezclarse con humanos. Por otro lado… lo había prometido a Kurama, y quería permanecer un poco más a su lado… Bueno, los humanos no siempre eran desagradables.

– De acuerdo.

Kurama lo miró sorprendido. Había pensado un millón de motivos, excusas y argumentos para convencer a Hiei, porque sabía que diría que no… ¿Había aceptado a la primera? Últimamente estaba extraño…

– Espera aquí por favor, solo será un momentito…

Kurama entró en una especie de tienda muy extraña; era pequeña y alargada, por lo que Hiei pudo ver desde la calle. Detrás de un cristal, como si fuese una ventana, había colocadas muchas telas de colores y objetos que el Jaganshi no había visto nunca antes.

Por curiosidad dio unos pasos atrás para tratar de leer el rótulo, pero para su desgracia estaba escrito en un extraño idioma. Hiei trató de recordar las enseñazas de Kurama… "English". A veces mientras estaba en la habitación de Kurama, él hacia algo llamado "deberes de inglés". Él había enseñado a Hiei bastante sobre ese idioma. Para bien o para mal, si había algo que Hiei tuviese es memoria. Comenzó a leer el cartel pese a su dificultad. "C" "L"…

Kurama salió de la tienda con un extraño paquete bajo el brazo, que Hiei no osó preguntar que era. Kurama echó a andar y Hiei le siguió, desistiendo de su lectura.

Unos pasos más adelante Kurama volvió a entrar en otra tienda, saliendo sin dar tiempo a Hiei de leer el cartel.

Llegaron a la estación de tren; para desgracia de Hiei se trataba de una hora punta, y estaba invadida por montones de ningen de diversos tipos. Mientras hacían una larga cola por los billetes, Hiei se entretuvo clasificándolos. Había muchos que llevaban traje y corbata, como Kurama cuando iba a trabajar a la oficina del señor Hatanaka. No podía entender que los humanos pudiesen ganarse la vida solo revisando papeles y estando sentados frente a un ordenador… Otro tipo de ningen, más jóvenes, llevaban todos la misma ropa. Esos debían ser estudiantes de instituto, Kurama también había llevado ese tipo de ropas, antes de entrar en la universidad. Era increíble lo mucho que el Youko lo relacionaba con el mundo humano… de alguna forma estaba comenzando a entender su estructura y, peor aún, a aceptarla.

Cuando tuvieron los billetes siguió a Kurama por unas escaleras hasta llegar al andén. Miró al tren, montones de personas se amontonaban dentro, hasta parecía que les iba a faltar el aire. Vio que el zorro señalaba uno de los vagones, y casi sin querer retrocedió un paso.

– ¡Ni pienses que voy a entrar ahí! ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a meterme en eso!

Aun no lograba entender como había sucedido, pero había entrado. En algún momento Kurama sonrió y luego todo se había vuelto borroso.

Y ahora estaba allí, entre todos aquellos estúpidos ningen, que lo rodeaban, empujaban y asfixiaban. Seguro que alguno de los infiernos de Koenma era exactamente así… Al menos tenía al kitsune cerca, para olvidar todo aquel incordio. Se giró para mirarle, pero Kurama había desaparecido.

Miró hacia todas partes, pero mirara donde mirara solo había gente extraña y desagradable, con su horrible olor a humanos. Avanzó un poco, necesitaba encontrarle. Intentó pasar entre los humanos, que ignoraban su presencia, y tan solo lo empujaban y desorientaban.

"Kurama" Quería gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Se sentía mareado… perdido. Odiaba aquél lugar. "Kurama…" Un lamento desesperado. La angustia y la ansiedad se apoderaban lentamente de él. Las ganas de gritar, de llorar, de salir corriendo crecían en su interior. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo prendido de invisibles cadenas que le impedían moverse, cada vez le costaba más respirar. La soledad, el sentimiento de pérdida, el estar solo y el perderlo todo, el no ser capaz de seguir adelante y sentir como la gente te arrastra, en mitad de una nada con nombre de multitud… Odiaba esa sensación, ese sentimiento que lo había perseguido durante toda su vida, el de caer y caer y necesitar algún lugar donde asirse, a alguien que le tendiese la mano para dejar de caer en su propia soledad, el necesitar y no tener… el no tener nunca esa mano que tirase de él… Cerró los ojos. Deseaba salir de allí, estar lejos, muy lejos, en alguna montaña helada y desierta del Makai, donde evitar que le viesen, donde ocultarse su propia soledad… Donde no necesitase una mano que tirase de él… sentía como perdía el conocimiento…

Sintió una mano cerniéndose con fuerza alrededor de su brazo, y luego un tirón suave pero impaciente. Súbitamente otro brazo lo rodeó y de pronto se sintió estrechado contra la calidez de un cuerpo… y ese olor a rosas. Sentía como Kurama lo abrazaba hasta pegarlo a si mismo, y se dejó llevar. Descansó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los mechones pelirrojos acariciando su piel, la mejilla de Kurama en su cabeza y el suave susurrar en su oído.

– Perdóname…

Y luego los cálidos labios en su frente. De pronto todo había desaparecido, ya no había gente, ni tren, ni empujones, ni montañas heladas a las que ir, ni mundo en el que existir, ni tiempo, ni espacio. Solo Kurama, solo el calor de su cuerpo, el perfume de su pelo, el tacto de sus manos, el latido de su corazón contra su frente, y el abrazo que compartían. Ya no había ni importaba nada más. Pasó tímido los brazos por su cintura, deseando que siguiese así.

Poco a poco el tren abandonaba la ciudad por el campo, a medida que se vaciaba de gente, y los pocos pasajeros que restaban observaban la escena con expresión confundida y un murmullo de opiniones.

Las escaleras que conducían al templo de Genkai eran como kilométricas serpientes que se extendían por la sinuosa ladera de una montaña. Para cualquier humano normal subir aquella pendiente podía ser extenuante y considerar el camino como interminable, pero para cierto demonio de fuego que temía lo que le esperaba al final del recorrido, cada escalón era efímero como uno de los últimos segundos de vida de un moribundo; por mucho que se esforzase en disimular, Kurama podía ver como escrita con neones la palabra miedo en su cara.

Cuando quedaban menos de diez escalones Hiei paró en seco. Al girarse, Kurama descubrió en su cara una total expresión de terror. Se miaron durante algunos segundos.

– Hiei. Ahora es cuando puedes hacer que todo cambie… solo ten valor de seguir adelante.

No dijo nada más, el Jaganshi cogió una gran bocanada de aire y siguió avanzando.

Atravesaron la entrada, pasando junto a un pequeño jardín de aucubas e hibiscos blancos1. Ella estaba sentada en el porche de la casa, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y el cabello turquesa en franjas sobre los ojos rojos. Miraba dulcemente a unos pajarillos que reposaban a su alrededor, con las manos llenas de migas de pan.

De pronto alzó la cabeza y los vio. Se levantó sin esfuerzo y caminó hasta ellos, Hiei no pudo reprimir un paso atrás.

–Konnichiwa Yukina-chan. Genki desuka?

-Hai. Doumo arigatou, Kurama. Habéis llegado muy temprano.

-Es que hay algo que quiero resolver antes... ¿dónde está la maestra Genkai?

-Está dentro, te acompaño.

-No, no, ya voy yo, así pongo esto –señaló uno de los paquetes- en la nevera.

-Ah... no hacía falta Kurama. Eres muy atento.

-No es nada.

Kurama avanzó hasta la casa, y desde una distancia prudencial Hiei vio como le guiñaba un ojo. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor.

-Yukina... yo... quería hablar contigo.

-Sí. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Sí.

Aunque el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, el aire aun olía a mañana, una ligera brisa fría acentuaba la temperatura del viejo otoño. Dos youkai caminaban bajo las ramas de los árboles, bordeando el bosque. Yukina caminaba delante, despacio, con los dedos entrelazados y una mirada soñadora dirigida al cielo y la naturaleza.

Hiei, que iba detrás, la miraba fijamente caminando a su ritmo con las manos en los bolsillos.

– Va a nevar. –Hiei miró al despejado cielo, sin rastro de nubes. –Puedo notarlo. ¿Tú no?

– No. –Yukina se giró para encararlo y lo miró severamente, traspasándolo con la mirada. Luego le ofreció una linda sonrisa.

– Supongo que los demonios de fuego no lo notan. La nieve es hermosa… pero a la vez es fría, hostil y dolorosa. ¿No crees?

– No.

– ¿No?

– La nieve es lo único capaz de calmar el más intenso de los dolores. Es pura, libre e inocente. La frialdad o la hostilidad solo existe en nosotros mismos, nosotros somos quienes la sentimos así. La nieve no tiene culpa.

Hubo un largo silencio durante el que los dos hermanos permanecieron callados, mirando hacia el cielo. Poco a poco se fue borrando la dulce sonrisa de la koorime.

– Hiei-san… ¿Qué querías decirme?

– Yo… –Sintió que volvían a fallarle las palabras. Por un momento Kurama apareció en su mente, guiñándole un ojo y esbozando esa sonrisa que le pedía que tuviese valor. Procuró calmarse, y elegir las palabras con calma. –Yo no quiero que pienses que soy un asesino.

– No lo pienso.

– Pero lo que viste el otro día…

– Hiei-san…

– Yukina tu odias la muerte, y me viste matar. Y yo vi como me mirabas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y vi en ellos el dolor... Yo no quiero que creas que soy un asesino.

Durante unos instantes solo habló el silencio.

– ¿Eso era todo? –Yukina parecía decepcionada– ¿Todo lo que tenías que decirme?

Hiei, mis lágrimas no eran por haberte visto matar…

FLASH BACK

Llevaba un rato preparando la comida, ese día Kazuma iría a comer. Le gustaba la presencia del chico de cabellos naranjas, él la hacía reír mucho. A su lado podía reírse de verdad, sin preocuparse de nada… Kazuma representaba para ella todo lo bueno que hay en los seres humanos… la bondad, la lealtad, la fidelidad, la amistad… sabía que él lo daría todo por los que ama. Quizá fue eso lo que vio en él Mitarai…

Necesitaba agua para el arroz, así que salió de casa y se dirigió hacia el patio, donde estaba el pozo. De pronto notó dos presencias que la hicieron estremecer, como la fuerza de dos youkai de clase B alta o clase A baja, pero al instante siguiente habían desaparecido. Intentando ignorarlo, caminó hasta el pozo y sacó un cubo de agua. Cuando se giró, una presencia se materializó detrás suyo y la agarró, Yukina pudo sentir como el cubo caía al suelo y le mojaba los pies.

El otro youkai se materializó a unos metros de ella.

– ¡Vaya, fíjate que preciosidad!

Intentó zafarse, pero el demonio la tenía inmovilizada. Una idea pasó por su cabeza; quizá Kazuma ya estuviese suficiente cerca como para oírla. Gritó por ayuda, pero solo consiguió que la cogiese más fuerte.

–Si, es preciosa… No sabía que en el Ningenkai hubiese semejante belleza…

De pronto una sombra negra pasó rozándola, y el youkai que la sujetaba voló unos metros. Hiei estaba protegiéndola. Por un momento pensó que todo aquello le resultaba familiar. Hiei y el youkai cruzaron algunas frases y luego comenzaron una lucha en que Hiei llevaba clara ventaja, aunque su espada se había roto.

En instantes, el mismo youkai de antes se levantó y la cogió, apuntándole al cuello con la empuñadura de la katana de Hiei, de la que solo quedaba un fino pedazo de hoja.

Al verla, Hiei paró de luchar. Se dejó golpear una y otra vez.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso por ella? Alguien como Hiei, tan frío con los demás, con esa energía que daba tanto miedo… alguien que parecía tan independiente, alguien que solo se preocupaba de si mismo… ¿Por qué era capaz de preocuparse tanto por ella? Y si… si aquella sospecha que había nacido dentro suyo… si aquella sensación tan familiar que sentía cuando le veía… si tan solo fuese que Hiei…

Volvió a la realidad. Hiei estaba siendo golpeado una vez tras otra… tenía que hacer algo, pero, ¿qué? De pronto se fijó en la hoja que apuntaba a su cuello… quizá…

Comenzó a concentrar youki en la katana, justo en el punto de la empuñadura que parecía más débil. Pronto la espada comenzó a helarse y a resquebrajarse, y con un último golpe de frío consiguió que se hiciese añicos. Hiei se dio cuenta y en cuestión de segundos se deshizo de su contrincante y atacó al otro.

–¡¡Ensaaaatsu rengooookuu shooooooooou!!

Las llamas negras de Hiei abatieron al youkai, que cayó muerto al suelo. Yukina apartó la mirada, odiaba ver como moría gente, aunque lo había visto tantas veces. El Makai era un mundo difícil, plagado de muerte y destrucción… matar podía convertirse en la única forma de sobrevivir.

Volvió a clavar su vista en Hiei, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacerle aquella pregunta… tanto tiempo deseando saber si él…

Hiei se giró y se miraron unos instantes. De pronto una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del Jaganshi, y cayó al suelo haciendo "tap". Yukina la miró… era una gema negra. Ahí estaba la respuesta a la pregunta que jamás se había atrevido a formular. Aquello que había buscado por tantos años. Su hermano.

No pudo retener las lágrimas. Había encontrado aquello por lo que había renunciado a todo. Quería hablarle, decirle algo, pero nada salía de sus labios. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero en ese preciso instante se oyeron pasos a lo lejos y Hiei desapareció.

END OF FLASH BACK

Yukina se acercó hasta Hiei y le tendió una mano. En ella había una joya de lágrima negra.

Hiei la miró asombrado, eso significaba que Yukina lo sabía todo… Que Yukina sabía que él era…

Instintivamente alargó una mano hasta casi rozarla, pero se detuvo en seco… ¿Qué derecho tenía? ¿Qué podía pensar Yukina de alguien como él? Apartó la mirada y bajó lentamente su mano. Sintió algo helado cernirse alrededor de su brazo: las manos de Yukina llevaban su mano hasta ella, hasta su cara. La miró; las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, observándole con una expresión entre triste y nerviosa. Los labios le temblaban, y los mordía intentando parecer firme.

Cerró los ojos. Cuanto había deseado aquello… avanzó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Podía oírla sollozar. Podía sentir sus propias manos, sus rodillas temblar. Y sin embargo enterró la cara entre sus cabellos, tratando de alargar eternamente aquel momento.

–No sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que tramas algo.

–No sé por qué piensa eso, maestra.

Los dos estaban sentados junto al televisor, en una sala alargada, dónde había una gran mesa. Estaban jugando a la consola (N/YM: Creo que al King of Fighters ), y Genkai ganaba por muy poco.

–Pues porque tienes esa expresión de esconder algo…

–¿Sí? Hiei dice que la tengo siempre.

–No intentes escaparte del tema… sabes a qué me refiero.

–¿A qué?¿Qué es lo que cree que estoy tramando?

–No, por favor, no me hagas desentrañar los misterios de una mente de más de 1200 años… Pero estoy segura que tu intención al venir aquí no era la de disfrutar de una comida con los amigos…

–Jajajaja… no crea, he perdido mucho desde que soy medio humano… –Pero una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujo en su cara.

–¡Buenas! ¿Se puede?

–¡Pasa, pasa Yuusuke! –En ese momento la pantalla mostró que el player 2 era el vencedor.

–¡Buenos días maestra!

Keiko también entró, seguida de Kuwabara y Shizuru.

–¿Qué tal? Oiga maestra, ¿sabe dónde está Yukina?

–Pues…

–Está resolviendo algunos asuntos… volverá en un rato. –Kurama intervino. No le interesaba que alguien la buscase en aquellos instantes.

–Pues vaya… –Kuwabara se sentó a la mesa un poco fastidiado. Yuusuke reemplazó a Kurama como player 2, y él se sentó junto a Keiko y Shizuru.

–¿Cómo te fue el examen de mitad de semestre Keiko-chan?

–Bien, setecientos noventa puntos.

–Eso está muy bien.

–¡Buenos días!

–¡Botan! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo ya! –Keiko y los demás fueron hasta donde estaba la recién aparecida.

–Sentimos llegar tarde –Koenma también entró– es que hubo un problema con el departamento de No-Muertos…

–Sí, meeew… pero si nos perdonan les enseñamos lo que hemos traído…

–Un par de botellas de licor de Howoa… de los más fuertes.

–¡Uauh! Genial… quiero decir… –Yuusuke captó una mirada de "pobre-de-ti-que-bebas" de Keiko– Tranquilos, aun no habíamos comenzado a comer… Yukina aun no ha vuelto.

Como si estuviese esperando ese comentario, Yukina entró en la habitación con unas bandejas de comida. Hiei la seguía con unos platos. Kuwabara miró la pareja como si le quemase verles, pero luego sonrío con superioridad. Hiei notó como los ojos de Kurama le buscaban una expresión, y se permitió dirigirle una media sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias por venir, siento el retraso… pero ya podemos comer. Espero que os guste.

–¡Claaaro que sí! Cualquier cosa que tú prepares estará deliciosa.

–Gracias, Kazuma.

Se sentaron en la mesa. Kuwabara y Yukina se sentaron en los cojines de uno de los lados más estrechos. En el lado que daba a Yukina, estaban sentados por orden; Hiei, Kurama, Yuusuke y Keiko, y enfrente, por el lado que daba a Kuwabara; Genkai, Shizuru, Botan y Koenma. Repartieron la comida.

–¡Estaba todo buenísimo!

–Sí, ¡eres una gran cocinera Yuki!

–Gracias… ah, pero ahora que lo recuerdo… Kurama ha traído unas pastas. Voy a por ellas.

–No te molestes, ya voy yo. –Hiei se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina.

–Vaya… hasta parece que ese renacuajo se ha vuelto amable. –Kuwabara recibió un par de miradas reprendedoras a la vez. Luego miró a Yukina y le dijo algo al oído. Ella sonrió y asintió. De pronto él llamó la atención de todos.

–Ejem, ejem. Por favor, prestadme atención…

–¡Si vas a hablar di algo inteligente para variar, hermanito!

–Shizuru…–La ignoró y respiró– A ver… hay algo que debéis saber… en realidad, esta comida no ha sido una casualidad. Todo esto lo planeamos Yukina y yo, porque…

Caminó hasta la cocina. No le costó reconocer uno de los paquetes que había llevado Kurama. Así que aquel paquete contenía unas pastas. Claro, aquello explicaba el olor dulce que salía del segundo establecimiento en que se habían parado. Kurama solía ser así de detallista, así que no tenía motivos para sorprenderse. Eh… ¿y el otro paquete? No estaba por ninguna parte… En fin, cosas de aquel Youko. Quizá luego le preguntase…

Salió al patio y entró en el pasillo desde fuera. Hacía frío, pero era el camino más corto. Caminó por los tablones de madera, en el comedor todo estaba extrañamente en silencio, solo algunos murmullos y la voz de aquel baka se oía… pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

–…Yukina y yo, porque queremos que sepáis que vamos a casarnos.

De pronto toda la sala enmudeció. Todos miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a la pareja, e incluso a Shizuru se le cayó el cigarro de la boca. Y sin que nadie lo esperase…

ZAP

El paquete de las pastas se le había caído de las manos, aunque por suerte estaba envuelto y no le pasó nada. Todas las cabezas se giraron de pronto, sin saber qué esperar… Hiei estaba lívido, completamente blanco. Aun estaba en la postura de sujetar el paquete, pero tenía una expresión que rayaba el terror.

–¿Qué? –Sacudió la cabeza– ¡¿QUÉ?!

–Ya lo has oído. Yukina y yo vamos a casarnos –Kuwabara sonreía triunfante.

Yukina se levantó y caminó hasta Hiei. Le cogió del brazo con el que inconscientemente buscaba su espada en su cintura, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba, y estiró un poco de él para apartarlo de la mesa. Puso la mano helada en su cara para que solo le prestase atención a ella. Hiei se obligó a apartar la mirada llena de indignación de Kuwabara para mirarla. Se acercó lo suficiente para que nadie pudiese oírles, tapando parte de sus rostros con su mano, y la de Hiei, que había acercado a la suya.

–Así es como yo he escogido que sea mi vida. Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado ahora… y siempre.

–Pe… pero… ¿él?

–Sí, sé que ustedes nunca se han llevado demasiado bien pero… es lo que yo quiero. Le amo.

Ante eso, Hiei no tuvo argumentos. Respiró y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

–Si de verdad es lo que quieres… Yo no soy nadie para decir nada.

–Si lo eres. Por eso quisiera que me dijeras que estás de acuerdo. –Hiei suspiró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si le doliese mucho la cabeza.

–Estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.

Yukina sonrió. Le besó en la mejilla y se soltó, yendo hacia la mesa, junto a aquel baka .

De pronto unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros. Se estremeció ante el contacto. No había oído como se colocaba detrás suyo… realmente era silencioso… como un ladrón.

–Es increíble lo dulce que puedes llegar a ser con ella.

–¡Kurama! –Llevaba demasiado rato esperando por hablar con él. Desde que había hablado con Yukina, que tenía ganas de decirle que él tenía razón. De contarle… Se le estaba haciendo una comida interminable. Llevaban más de tres horas sentados en aquella mesa, y estaba deseando quedarse a solas con él para explicarle, para poder hablar un rato, para oír lo que él opinaba de lo que Yukina le había dicho. –Esta mañana…

Pero en vez de dejarle hablar, le estaba arrastrando suavemente de vuelta a la mesa. Y el tono con el que le había hablado antes… es como si estuviese molesto por algo. Sin embargo continuaba sonriéndole amablemente.

Le hizo sentarse de nuevo en el cojín, junto a Yukina. Mientras, Keiko, que era la que estaba más cerca, recogía las pastas y las puso sobre la mesa. Koenma abrió una de las grandes botellas de licor.

–Pues esto merece un brindis, ¿no creen?

–¡Y tanto!

Hiei enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos. Jamás se perdonaría haber dicho que estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Kuwabara lo miró sonriente, y no pudo evitar una risotada.

–Lo siento, enano, pero ya lo has oído, Yukina me prefiere a mí. –La mesa entera le miró de pronto. A algunos se les comenzaba a escapar la risa. Incluso Hiei tenía la boca abierta. –Supe que te gustaba desde que te vi mirarla por primera vez… siempre tan atento, siempre cuidando de ella, era tan raro que alguien como tú se preocupase por ella… Pero al final el amor de verdad triunfó, y ella se casará conmigo… ¡Lo siento por ti!

Hiei y Yukina se miraron, igual de sorprendidos. Los demás ya habían estallado en carcajadas.

–Juas, juas, juaaaas… Kuwabara, ¿pero es que aun… jajaja… aun no lo sabes? –Yuusuke era el que estaba peor, se retorcía por el suelo sujetándose el estómago.

–Jajajaja… ¡hermanito, creo que… jaja… has batido tu propio récord! ¡¡De estupidez!! Jajaja…

–Idiota… –Hiei volvió la mirada al otro lado de la mesa, donde los demás reían. Miró a Kurama, que reía divertido con Yuusuke y comentaban algo.

–Nan da tooo? –Kuwabara iba a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Yukina lo paró.

–Kazuma… Hiei es… es mi hermano. –Kuwabara perdió el color unos instantes.

–¿QUÉ? –Se puso azul y luego colorado. Miró a los demás que se reían a carcajadas. –¡Y lo sabíais todos! ¡Genkai-sensei!

–Claro que lo sabía.

–¡Shizuru! ¡Mi propia hermana!

–¡Jajaja!¡Si no te enteras jajaja, no es mi problema!

–¡Botan!¡Koenma!

–Bueno… jajaja… es que nosotros… jaja… el mundo espiritual… jijiji… ya sabes…

–¡Keiko!

–A mi me lo dijo Yuusuke…

–¡¡Yuusuke!!

–Es que juas juas juas… el video… aquella vez… juas juas… cuando lo de la misión, no lo viste hasta el final… Y vas y metes la pata hasta el fondo… jajaja… calzonazos…

–Ku… ¡¿Pero es que lo sabíais todos?!

–No. Yo no lo sabía.

De pronto un incómodo silencio. Las miradas se posaron en Yukina. Ella sonrió.

–Pero me alegro de saberlo ahora.

Kuwabara se sentó. Si realmente Yukina no lo sabía, no tenía nada que reprochar al grupo. Koenma repartió unos vasos. Yuusuke se apoderó de una de las botellas, y comenzó a repartir… y a beber. Alguien conectó el Karaoke. Y así la tarde se fue animando.

–¡Por favor! ¡No lo aguanto más! ¡Deja de cantar ya, Kuwabara!

Yuusuke gritaba desde la mesa.

–Una más, venga, ¡Otoko no Junjo!

Yuusuke se resignó y volvió la atención a la mesa. Keiko había comenzado a hablar con Botan, así que aprovechó para volver a llenarse el vaso. Se giró hacia Kurama.

–¡Venga bebe un poco! –Intentó llenar su vaso, pero el Youko lo tapó con la mano.

–No Yuusuke… No más.

–Vaaa… no seas aburrido.

–Noo… es que no puedo… en serio…

–¿Poooor?

–Es que hay muchas cosas… vaya, algunas en particular… que no quiero que se sepan. Le tengo miedo al alcohol… y a lo que me haga hacer. O decir.

–¿Secretos, Kurama?

El pelirrojo sonrió. –Es posible.

–Ya. –Yuusuke se acabó de un trago el contenido de su vaso. –¡Oye Hiei!¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que te sientan las ropas ningen?

Kurama casi se atraganta.

Hiei se giró completamente rojo.

–¿Qué dices?

–Digo que te ves muy sexy con esa ropa. Te queda muy apretada… se te marca esta parte de aquí que…

–¡¡Deja de mirarle así!! –Hiei se sorprendió. De nuevo Kurama tenía el tono molesto de antes. Era evidente que Yuusuke había bebido demasiado, pero ¿por qué Kurama se comportaba así?

–¿Estás celoso…?

–¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? –Yuusuke se encogió de hombros.

–Tú sabrás… bueno, yo voy a ver si le arranco el micro a Kuwabara. –Se levantó dejándoles solos en aquel rincón de la mesa.

Kurama se giró hacia Hiei, que aun le daba vueltas a lo que había dicho el tantei.

–¿Qué tal te encuentras? –Su sonrisa seguía imperturbable.

–Ehhh ¿Ignorando la música? –Kurama soltó una carcajada. –Mejor de lo que pensaba.

–¿Le contaste a Yukina?

–No. Ella ya lo sabía. Me… me vio llorar. Me explicó muchas cosas… Ahora la veo un poco diferente…

–¿Diferente?

–Sí. Hasta ahora la quería, pero solo como la persona que pensaba que era ella. Creo que comienzo... no sé, a conocerla mejor.

–Quieres decir que hasta ahora solo la querías porque es tu hermana. Y supongo que ahora que la conoces, comienzas a quererla por la persona que es, por como es.

–Sí, exacto. Creo que la tenía un poco idealizada. Y me doy cuenta de que no es solo bondad, o solo ternura… que es una persona de verdad. Y, ¿sabes?, creo que aun la quiero más ahora.

–Ya. –El Youko comenzó a jugar con las puntas de sus cabellos. –Supongo que así debe ser, ella es tu hermana. Tu familia por decirlo de alguna forma. Si hay alguien que se merece que la quieras…

–Doumo arigatou, Kurama. –El pelirrojo se volvió sorprendido.

–¿Por qué?

–Por obligarme a venir. Por darme esta oportunidad… –"Por cuidar de mí"

Kurama sacudió la cabeza. –Eso no tiene importancia… al fin y al cabo, para eso están los _amigos_ ¿no? –Una expresión triste se le dibujó en la cara.

Durante algunos segundos un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos, solo podían oír la voz de Yuusuke gritando "ALL RIGHT".

–Oye, Hiei… lo que Yuusuke dijo antes, no le hagas caso, creo que ha bebido demasiado.

–Hn.

–Pero… –Kurama miraba hacia delante, con la mirada perdida, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Hiei pudo distinguir un color sonrosado en sus mejillas. –…tiene razón. Te ves muy sexy con esa ropa.

–¡EH KURAMA, VEN A CANTAR ALGO!

El Youko se levantó y fue hasta el Karaoke, dejando al Jaganshi con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que hacía temblar todo su pulso.

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar…

_**El alma seca en soledad,**_

_**ahora es cuando florece su coraje,**_

_**como cuando en la tierra completamente negra**_

_**se abre una rosa roja.**_

–¡Eh, Hiei! –Kuwabara se sentó a su lado.

–¿Hn?

–¿Te apetece un trago?

Hiei lo miró desconfiado.

–¡SÍ, BEBAMOS!

Yuusuke se sentó junto a Kuwabara.

_**Cada uno es en si un soldado que lucha contra si mismo.**_

_**Superando el dolor, buscando el mañana,**_

_**soldado del amor….**_

–Es que he pensado que estaría bien que nos llevásemos un poquito mejor… ya sabes, por Yuki.

–Hn…

–Kuwabara, por favor, deja las charlas para otro momento y llena.

–Vale. –Kuwabara cogió una de las grandes botellas y llenó los tres vasos. –Venga, por Yukina.

–¡Ahhh, pero Hiei, tiene que ser de un trago, si no no vale!

Hiei miró su vaso, lleno hasta arriba, y se encogió de hombros. Los tres levantaron el vaso y lo bebieron de golpe.

**_Ah… Sin sueño, preocupado, miro el amanecer…_**

**_Ah… Un nuevo yo ha nacido…_**

**_Desde la oscuridad se eleva un sol naciente,_**

**_y su luz se expande en mi corazón._**

–¡Genial! ¡Vamos, segunda ronda!

–Creo que no…

–¿Qué pasa?¿Tienes miedo, enano?

–¡Pues claro que no! Es que no quiero más…

–Ya, ya. ¡Lo que pasa es que no aguantas nada!

–No es verdad, puedo beber si quiero…

–No… Kuwabara, ¿no ves que es un crío? ¿Cómo quieres que beba?

–¡¡No soy un niño!!

–¿Ah no? ¡Demuéstralo! ¡Aguántame el ritmo si puedes, enano!

Yuusuke se apoderó del licor y les llenó el vaso a los dos, que lo vaciaron sin pensarlo. Volvió a llenarlo una vez, y otra… y otra…

**_Soy un soldado que lucha para protegerte._**

**_El amor, la fuerza para crear milagros._**

Hiei apoyó el vaso en la mesa. Ya sí que no podía más. Miró hacia el Karaoke. La vista comenzaba a fallarle. Podía oír la voz de Kurama como si fuese el único sonido en el mundo, le envolvía, podía perderse en él… Aquella canción era preciosa. Podría escucharla eternamente sin cansarse jamás…

_**Cada uno es en si un soldado que lucha contra si mismo.**_

_**Superando el dolor, y asiendo el mañana,**_

_**soy un soldado que lucha para protegerte,**_

_**el amor, el poder para crear milagros.**_

_**Soy un soldado…**_

–Venga otro más.

Hiei intentó coger el vaso, pero no controló el movimiento y lo tiró. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, todo le daba vueltas. La música había cesado y solo oía las carcajadas de Yuusuke y Kuwabara… El segundo se proclamaba vencedor de aquella apuesta.

Dejó el micro en el suelo, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru y Yukina le aplaudieron.

–¡Canta otra!

–Antes de que al bobo de mi hermano le dé por subir a cantar de nuevo…

–No, no, cantad vosotras…

Caminó hasta la mesa, Kuwabara y Yuusuke se reían a carcajadas. Se sentó junto a Hiei, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

–¿Que ocurre?

Los dos tantei le miraron divertidos. –Es Hiei… ¡que intentó aguantar a Kuwabara bebiendo!

–¿QUÉ?

Puso una mano sobre la espalda del Jaganshi.

–Hiei… ¿estás bien?

–Hic. Shí… eshtoy bien… –Hiei levantó la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y una expresión soñolienta, y de vez en cuando hipaba.

–¡¿Pero cómo se os ocurre hacerle beber?!

–Eh… que fue él…

–¡Pero si Hiei no sabe beber! Seguro que lo estuvisteis retando, ¡como siempre!

–Yo… decido shi bebo o nop…

–¿Lo ves?

Los dos muchachos se llevaron una mirada de las más asesinas.

–Kuwama… –Hiei se lanzó literalmente sobre él. –To… todo me da vueltash…

El Youko lo rodeó con los brazos. Hiei se agarraba a su jersey con las dos manos.

–Ya ves, solo por seis vasos de nada…

–¡¿SEIS VASOS?!

–Lo mismo que he bebido yo…

–¡¿Cómo puedes comparar su masa corporal con la tuya?!

Kuwabara recibió una mirada asesino-fulminante.

–Ku… Mnnn… –Hiei se acurrucaba en su pecho. Kurama involuntariamente le puso una mano en el pelo.

–¡Eh, chicos! Esto es cada vez más aburrido, vamos a jugar a algo… ¿A quién le apetece un poker? –Shizuru sacó una baraja de cartas.

–¿Pero con dinero? –Keiko la miró evaluándola.

–¡Claro mujer!¡El poker pierde el significado sin pasta! –Yuusuke cogió la baraja y repartió cinco cartas a cada uno.

–Muy bien –Genkai y Koenma volvieron a la mesa. –Pero nada de trampas.

–No, sho no quieshro. –Hiei dejó las cartas y buscó de nuevo refugio junto a Kurama. –No me gushtan las cartas.

–Hiei, no puedes dormir ahora, o mañana no podrás ni levantarte.

–Pero…

–Juega un poco.

Hiei volvió a coger las cartas. Una Q, un 10, un 9, una J y una K… Una K… bonita carta. ¿Y ahora?

–Ahora hay que descartarse.

Yuusuke explicaba el juego a Keiko.

–Es decir, tirar las cartas que no te gusten.

–No me tomes por tonta, Yuusuke Urameshi.

Eso quería decir que debía dejar en el montón las cartas que no le gustaban. Cogió las cuatro cartas que no le gustaban y fue a tirarlas, cuando una mano lo interrumpió; Kurama estaba mirando por sobre su hombro.

–Tienes una gran jugada –Kurama susurraba tan flojo que le costaba entenderle. Las cartas le estaban mareando. –No dejes ninguna.

Le hizo caso, y la gente comenzó a apostar. El Youko puso dinero por él, tirándose en la primera ronda.

–¡Me rindo! ¿Cómo se pueden ganar cinco partidas seguidas? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabe jugar!

–Pues porque tiene más suerte que tú, está claro.

–Ya, ya… ¡eso es porque tiene a Kurama detrás diciéndole lo que debe hacer! –Yuusuke miró al pelirrojo, que le sacó la lengua.

Hiei los escuchaba discutir asqueado. Todo aquello era horrible, se sentía cada vez más mareado y le dolía el estómago. Las voces parecían taladrarle el cerebro.

–¡Sí, yo también creo que tiene que ver con Kurama! –Genkai también perdía mucho dinero.

–¡Eh Hiei, tienes suerte de tener alguien como él cuidándote!

–No… –Hiei se sentía realmente mareado. Todo aquello le estaba enfureciendo, ¿por qué no podían parar de hablar de él? Y sentía que no podía pensar con claridad, todas aquellas voces retumbando en su cabeza. –…No sabéis absolutamente nada. Nadie sabe nada.

–Jajaja… ¡solo sabemos que necesitas tenerle cerca! –Aunque Yuusuke se refería al juego…

–¡Basta! –Hiei se levantó de golpe y se tambaleó mientras seguía gritando. –¡Dejad de hablar sobre algo de lo no tenéis ni idea! ¡¡Porque nadie, absolutamente ninguno de vosotros podéis entender lo que significa para mí!! –Cada vez se tambaleaba más, y Kurama se levantó a sujetarle. –Lo que significa… que… haya… al… –Kurama puso un dedo en sus labios con una expresión que significaba basta.

–Hiei, vamos fuera. Te sentará bien algo de aire fresco.

Lo cogió de los hombros y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera.

En el instante en que cruzaron la puerta, el reloj comenzó a tocar las doce campanadas de medianoche.

_Tsu zu ku_

* * *

Hola Cuantísimo tiempo… Siento haberme pasado tanto tiempo sin publicar nada de verdad TT Tampoco he leído la millonada de fics que hay últimamente YY y tampoco he dejado reviews… uu Lo sé, lo sé, soy una inconstante y una irresponsable y todo lo que quieran…

Sobre el Weekend Story, no voy a disculparme por haber tardado tanto en publicar este tercer episodio: Sólo yo sé cuanto he sufrido y cuanto me ha costado. Y les aseguro que no fue poco… Eso sí, les debo una explicación: El mayor motivo es que mi vida ha cambiado mucho últimamente, y siento que no es a mejor. A parte, ha influido que tradujera directamente del japonés y adaptase al castellano la canción de "Romantic Soldier". Influyó que se me borrara todo cuando había escrito casi la mitad. Influyó que los personajes hiciesen lo que les daba la gana (Y.Y hasta ellos me ignoran… ¿Kurama celoso? Ni se me había ocurrido, lo decidió él solito u.ú). Influyó que me pusiera a hacer planos de la casa de Genkai, y hasta un recuento de las plantas que Kurama notó que habían en aquel jardín… Y sobre ninguna otra cosa, me faltaban palabras para expresar la belleza de ese amor… ese amor que yo tanto amo. (No, ahora tampoco estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado, pero mi beta dice que es lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora… deprimente…)

Y bueno, les juro que el último episodio "Sunday" tardará muchísimo menos… eso si aun quieren leerlo, después de todo (En serio que lo he pasado muy mal escribiendo este episodio, por favor, no me acuchillen…)

Un besazo a tods quienes leen este fic. Jamás hubiese llegado hasta aquí sin su apoyo… En este homenaje a Kurama, lo que yo más quiero en el mundo.

* * *

Contestando Review

Yukii: Me alegra que te gustase Y no te preocupes, porque este sí es kilométrico…

Vaslav: ¡Yo también soy adicta al cacao! ¡Muuucho! Y creo que Hi-chan acaba de descubrir que él también lo es…

Ieiran Jaganshi: ¿En serio? Uooo…. soy tremendamente feliz de saberlo Si realmente te ha sacado aunque sea una sonrisita, yo ya soy feliz, porque significa que estoy transmitiendo lo que yo siento por ellos . y es tan lindo Hiei… Ah, por cierto, comprobarás que Yukina no es para nada tan inocente. Yo creo que Hi-chan es el más inocente y dulce de los dos…

Zekhen-angel: Gracias, me alegro de que te guste Bueno, comprobarás que Hiei ha dado un pasito adelante, aunque… Kurama no se atrevió a interpretarlo como "Amor"… pero les llegará el momento, sip. Ya veréis, ya veréis….

ll Vanne ll: Cuando Kurama se plantó delante de aquella calle, y vio el paso de peatones, y aquella situación… fue como una idea malévola (aunque bastante inocente) que se formó en su cerebro. Tuvo por instantes aquella sensación en que sube la adrenalina, la sensación de que se va a hacer una estupidez… Pero lo hizo, porque era lo que realmente deseaba en ese momento. (Mi beta dice que un amor así, no se plantea, no se sabe, uno simplemente se guía por el impulso de qué se desea en ese instante. UU)

… : Hai. Dozo. (Ehh espero haber entendido la pregunta… oó)

Azusa Hino: Es que son Kawaii ellos… Por cierto, siento no haber seguido pronto YY No he sido capaz…

Reiko Noriko S.S: La verdad es que a mi no me gusta demasiado como escribo… me gusta el tema sobre el que escribo Es que ellos dos sí son lindos…

Sanasa: Lo del chocolate es vicio XDD A mi también me entran ganitas… ¡Es que realmente hay sacacorchos muy raros! Y si son para un yokai, como es Hiei, tan cute, y sin mucha noción sobre el mundo humano… En este capi se resuelve el tema de Yuki-chan… Es que ahora les toca a ellos dos resolver sus cositas…

Lety san: Creo que jamás hemos hablado, pero si no fuese por tu review, el siguiente capítulo ("Sunday") no sé como lo hubiese hecho. Cuando lo leas, piensa que le di forma gracias a que después de leer tu rvw, me puse a pensar y a pensar, hasta que se me ocurrió Doumo Arigatou!

ShuichiMinamino: ¡Arigatou! me da muchos ánimos que os guste!

Inari-chan: Hoy revisando cosas antiguas, vi que tenía un correo en MiArroba de "Inari-chan", del febrero del 2004… (Ya he dicho muchas veces que soy un desastre TT) ¿Serías acaso tú?

Rakime: Siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto… ¡Arigatou por el review!

Shady10: ¡Sí! A mí también me gustaría estar… Realmente tiene suerte de tener a alguien como Ku, que cuide de él así… Y se ven tan kawaii juntos…

Rahel: Sí, pienso continuarlo y terminarlo. Por suerte el 4º capi es más fácil de escribir.

Rakime-vh: Sí me pasó algo… pero no te preocupes, porque este fic lo acabaré caiga quién caiga ù.ú. ¡Me alegra muuucho que te guste!

Blacklady: Sip, lo continuaré y lo acabaré, no voy a dejar a nadie con la intriga eso sería muy feo de mi parte. Gracias por leerlo.

AomeRL: Hiei también es muy directo Y no es "jamás lo terminé", es "aun no lo terminé", así que tranquila, tendrá final, y espero que prontito

* * *

Capi dedicado a Yazmin (por aquella carta que me hizo ponerme a llorar como una tonta ) y a mi Beta (por leerlo y corregirlo todo en solo dos horas, a las tantas, y sin mimirse). 


	4. Sunday

Yukina los miraba desaparecer por la puerta, con una sonrisa en su cara.

–¿Estás bien, Yuki?

–Sí. Solo pensaba que quizá sí es cierto que Hiei tiene suerte de tener alguien como Kurama cuidando de él.

**Sunday**

–¿Tienes frío?

Dos siluetas bañadas por la luz de la luna seguían un camino por el bosque, pediéndose entre la espesura de los árboles.

–No. Pero… me siento mal…

–Siendo sincero, no me extraña.

–Me siento muy mal… creo que voy a…

No pudo acabar la frase, tuvo que apoyarse contra un tronco, a escupir todo lo que había bebido.

Kurama sonrió. Se sacó un paquete de pañuelos del bolsillo y se lo alargó.

–¿Estás mejor?

–Creo que sí…

–Jajaja… me extrañaba que pudieses digerir toda esa cantidad de alcohol…

–No le veo la gracia.

Comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo por el camino.

–No, si no la tiene. Es que me has recordado a mi mismo. Hubo un tiempo en que me solía emborrachar cada noche, hasta casi perder el sentido.

–Eres un pozo de misterios.

–Sí, lo soy. Por aquella época aprendí algunos trucos. –Se llevó la mano al pelo y sacó algunas plantas –Toma, mastícalas.

–¿Para qué son?

–Pues una para el mal sabor de boca, una para despejarte un poco y la última para que mañana no te mate la resaca… ¿Creías que te estaba envenenando?

–Hn. No sería la primera vez…

–Nunca he utilizado mis plantas contigo. –De pronto Kurama tenía la voz mucho más seria.

–Nadie ha hablado de plantas.

Poco a poco la medicina de Kurama comenzaba a surtir efecto. Su mente estaba más despejada, y podía ver con mucha más claridad como la luna bañaba en luz plateada a Kurama, haciéndole resplandecer como algo mágico.

Aquella luz que caía sobre ambos, iluminándoles en mitad de la oscuridad del mundo.

Kurama se obligó a apartar la mirada de la blanca piel del koorime, del rojo de aquellos labios, de aquellos ojos encarnados que guardaban tanta tristeza…

Avanzó unos pasos. Sentía que necesitaba algo en lo que ocupar su mente, y dejar de observar como de blanca se veía la piel del Jaganshi bajo la luz de aquella luna tan clara. Tenía que desviar sus pensamientos de los labios que tanto deseaba besar, del cuerpo que deseaba acariciar, de la persona que deseaba. Necesitaba algo que le sacase de aquel ensimismamiento que estaba destruyendo sus defensas lentamente.

Y aquella luna plateada no era una ayuda…

–Eh… creo que este camino lleva a un lago. Te vendrá bien algo de agua fresca.

Caminaron durante un rato sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, simplemente caminando de lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, esforzándose por no pensar, no desear, no amar.

–Esta mañana, cuando volvía con Yukina… ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

–¿Qué?

–Aun no lo entiendo, pero me dijo que había algo en mi vida… supongo que se refería a mi vida de ahora… que me estaba dando valor.

–¿Valor?

–Sí. Pero no entiendo nada. Tú también mencionaste el valor esta mañana… pero yo siempre he sido valiente ¿no?

–Bueno yo diría que has sabido luchar... y que no te has echado jamás atrás, pero no sé que es lo…

–Kurama. "Lo que significa que haya alguien a mi lado, que se preocupe por mí, alguien a quien le importe. Porque su significado lo es todo para mí." Esa era la frase que no me dejaste terminar. Y quería tener valor para acabarla.

Kurama cesó de caminar y volteó. Le miró unos instantes, sorprendido. Luego bajó la mirada, con una expresión dulce.

–Me… me alegra que sepas que me preocupo por ti… que entiendas que me importas. –"Aunque ignores cuanto".

Se volvió lentamente, sabiendo que el final no podía tardar más en llegar. Respiró. Aquello era el final del camino, ahí estaba el límite, y ahí permitiría a su mundo escoger entre la vida y la muerte.

–Ya hemos llegado.

Un lago inmenso se extendía ante ellos, bañado por una claridad mágica, de una luna casi irreal. Cada forma resplandecía en la oscuridad protectora creando un ambiente de cuento. El agua ondeaba adquiriendo vida propia, reflejando cada pequeño brillo, creando una existencia centelleante. Las plantas, los rodeaban aislándoles del resto del mundo, dando sentido solo a aquél círculo fabuloso.

–Ven, mójate la cara.

Hiei se arrodilló junto al agua, e introdujo sus manos en ella, rompiendo la calma del cristal del lago. Kurama se arrodilló a su lado, metiendo una mano en el líquido precioso. Estaba muy frío, pero era reconfortante. El escaso aire refrescaba las zonas de la piel mojadas.

Miró a Hiei. Parecía absorto contemplando las ondas que sus manos dibujaban distraídamente. La superficie del lago le reflejaba con la claridad de un espejo plateado. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda. Sin dejarle girarse, cogió sus manos y las apartó del agua, enredando sus dedos con los de él y apretando el abrazo. Se inclinó sobre la orilla, para que el Jaganshi pudiese contemplar su reflejo.

–Quería preguntarte algo…

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué ves?

–¿Qué veo? –Titubeó –A mí…

–¿Y si no fueses tú?

–Ja. Un demonio de fuego. Mitad demonio de hielo. Y que tiene un Jagan. –Intentó girarse para mirar a Kurama, pero éste se lo impidió. Se mantuvieron de rodillas junto al lago, Kurama sujetándole.

–Sigue.

–Pues… eh… suele ir vestido de negro, como la mayoría de los ladrones. Desde siempre ha sido un ladrón… bueno tampoco tuvo elección. Es frío… cruel… ya sabes, como te hace el Makai. Allí es luchar o morir, hacerte invulnerable o caer.

–Eso él lo sabe bien.

–Sí. Ha aprendido a valerse… jamás tuvo nadie que le enseñase a sobrevivir. –Hiei notó vagamente que estaba hablando demasiado. Pero por una vez, no deseaba callarse. –Pero no tiene de qué quejarse, cuando fue su culpa que mataran a su madre. –Su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa irónica –Cuando merece haberse convertido en el despreciable asesino que es ahora. Todo el dolor, la muerte que… ah.

Kurama había comenzado a abrazarle más fuerte. Había soltado sus manos y lo había rodeado completamente.

–Basta… por favor. –No podía ver su expresión, pero hubiese jurado que tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba recargando una parte de su peso en Hiei, que no podía volverse de ninguna manera. Su voz sonaba tan extraña… –¿Quieres saber qué veo yo?

Hiei dirigió por unos instantes la mirada al cielo, inmenso, brillante. –Sí.

Kurama acercó la cara a su hombro, para poder ver el reflejo del agua. Hiei notó su respiración en el cuello.

–Yo te veo a ti. Tuviste la desgracia de nacer un el lugar equivocado, y ellas intentaron matarte. Fuiste lo suficiente fuerte para sobrevivir, pero arrastraste contigo el odio que ellas sentían. Viviste solo, sufriste solo, lloraste solo. Y poco a poco –Kurama descendía cada vez más su voz, convirtiéndola en un susurro que acariciaba la piel del koorime. –aprendiste a sobrevivir. El mundo que te rodeaba… el Makai no tiene clemencia. Pero tú… tú sin embargo, sigues teniendo esa pureza. No sé si me entiendes… tus sentimientos, seguían intactos bajo la barrera que pusiste a tu alrededor. Mataste, sí, y yo te lo agradezco infinitamente, porque gracias a eso pudiste sobrevivir. Llegar hasta mí… y yo me enamoré de ti. –Hiei se sacudió. Al hacerlo pudo notar una sonrisa contra su piel. –Me enamoré de esa mirada triste que tienes a veces. Me enamoré de tu inocencia, de tus gestos ingenuos. Me enamoré de tu forma de ser, de reaccionar, de actuar. Me enamoré de tus ojos, de tus labios, de tu pelo, de tu piel. De cada cosa que tuviese que ver contigo. Pero sobretodo…

Hiei reaccionó y se medio soltó del abrazo. Se volvió inmediatamente, quería ver que expresión tenían aquellos ojos… Kurama había clavado su mirada en el suelo, y la levantó lentamente, hasta mirar a las urbes rojizas. Tenía una expresión extraña, a medio camino entre la duda y la tranquilidad.

–…me enamoré de ti, Hiei. Te amo.

Durante algunos segundos Hiei se quedó inmóvil, escrutándole con la mirada. Luego, inesperadamente se inclinó hacia delante y unió sus labios a los de Kurama, en un beso tan inocente y sincero como él mismo.

Se separó despacio. El Youko lo miró sorprendido. Durante algunos segundos Hiei dudó, como si no supiese si lo que acababa de hacer era correcto… Luego volvió a acercarse y le besó de nuevo, esta vez permanecieron un par de minutos.

–Hi… ei… no… –Kurama se rindió ante aquel contacto y avanzó también, empujando al youkai de fuego hacia el suelo, hasta quedar sobre él. Tomó la iniciativa y siguió besándole mientras comenzaba a acariciar la piel suave bajo la tela. Soltó el beso para dejarle respirar, y con sus labios siguió recorriendo su mejilla, hasta llegar al cuello, donde le arrancó algunos suspiros.

De pronto paró, y se mantuvo algunos instantes pegado a su cuerpo. Luego se incorporó lentamente, apartando la mirada de Hiei, que lo miró dudoso, con los brazos sobre la hierba, a ambos lados de su cabeza, en una posición totalmente indefensa.

–No… no puede ser así, Hiei… has bebido…

–¿Eh?

–…si mañana pensases diferente… no me lo perdonarías nunca.

–No… no pensaré diferente…

–Hiei… –Kurama llevó una mano a la pálida mejilla del jaganshi y la acarició suavemente. –No me lo perdonaría nunca…

Hiei cerró los ojos al contacto de la suave piel de Kurama.

–Es curioso… –Hiei acarició la mano de Kurama, y se inclinó, mareado. –que solo entre tus brazos me sienta realmente tranquilo…

Los ojos de Hiei se cerraban, por mucho que intentase mantenerlos abiertos. Kurama lo sostuvo dulcemente para evitar que cayese al suelo, y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Miró la expresión del jaganshi dormido, y su expresión de volvió más calmada. También él se sentía realmente tranquilo… por primera vez en muchos años. Bajo aquel mágico cielo estrellado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba desorientado, confundido. Poco a poco recordó que se trataba la casa de Genkai. Y los recuerdos fueron apareciendo lentamente…

Se movió y pudo ver una figura tumbada, muy cerca de él. Nunca confundiría aquella figura…

Apartó la parte del futon que le cubría y se acercó despacio a donde estaba Kurama. Por primera vez en su vida, vio al Youko dormido.

Apenas podía respirar. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, podían distinguir cada una de las bellas formas de aquella visión. Kurama estaba ligeramente ladeado, con la mano derecha junto a su cara. Bellos hilos rojos se enredaban entre sus dedos. La piel, tan pálida, con matices rosados en las mejillas. Los labios, entreabiertos, invitantes. La respiración, tranquila y pausada y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo… daba tanta paz, era como contemplar la eterna belleza de un ángel.

Hiei sentía su corazón latir, fuerte, tenía la sensación etérea de la realidad, cuando apenas es creíble, cuando va mucho más allá de la imaginación…

–Kurama…

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, sin que cambiase la expresión de calma en su rostro. Las verdes aureolas le enfocaron, contemplándole.

–…dime que no lo he soñado…

Lentamente se formó una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

–Te quiero, Hiei.

El jaganshi cerró los ojos, repitiéndose cada palabra en su mente, mientras los brazos de Kurama le conducían dentro de la cama.

–Te amo… –Kurama susurraba mientras acariciaba aquel flanco de pelo plateado que adoraba.

–¿Puedes querer a alguien como yo?

–Hiei… tú eres la persona que más me importa... Por eso me duele ver como tú te lastimas constantemente con esos pensamientos, porque tú eres la única persona de quién no puedo protegerte. Porque cada vez que veo dolor en esos ojos rojos, me duele a mí. Yo muero cada vez que desapareces por la ventana de mi habitación, sin saber si volveré a verte… te añoro incluso cuando aun no has desaparecido…

–No quiero desaparecer… por primera vez estoy contento de estar vivo…

Kurama le abrazó, estrechándole fuerte, como si no quisiera separase nunca más de él.

–Hiei… este es el valor del que hablaba Yukina… No es el valor para enfrentarte a la muerte, Hiei…

–Moriría por ti, si me lo pidieses.

Kurama se separó para mirarle a los ojos. Estaba trascendentalmente serio, estaba exigiendo un juramento.

–¿Vivirás por mí?

Hiei cerró los ojos algunos instantes, meditante. Luego volvió a mirar directamente a las aureolas de jade.

–Para estar a tu lado, viviré.

Aquella mañana se despertaron temprano, descansados. Kurama acercó a Hiei el segundo paquete que había traído a casa de Genkai.

Kuama sonrió –Ábrelo, vamos.

Hiei lo desenvolvió curioso; dentro había una suave tela negra.

–Ja, ja, ya no tendrás que llevar "estas estúpidas ropas ningen" más tiempo.

–Kurama…

–Aunque realmente, te veías sexy con ellas –Kurama lo miró desde arriba, sus ojos tenían un destello dorado que hizo que Hiei se ruborizase.

Se vistieron y se despidieron de Yukina, la única que estaba despierta tan temprano. Ella besó a Hiei antes de que se marchase en la mejilla. Cuando ya descendían por las escaleras, a Kurama le pareció ver como le hacía una señal de victoria y sonreía.

El Youko asintió, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cogieron el tren de nuevo, para suerte de Hiei demasiado temprano para que hubiese apenas nadie. Bueno, en realidad añoró la sensación de estar siendo protegido por Kurama, pero ahora le bastaba con tenerle a su lado…

Una hora después llegaron a la estación de Narita, bajaron del tren y salieron a la calle.

–Hiei… ahora tendré que ir a buscar a Shiori al aeropuerto… luego podremos estar juntos si no deseas venir.

–Hn. Te acompañaré hasta que ella llegue.

–Gracias. Más tarde…

Kurama se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado. Volteó a ver dónde estaba Hiei, y lo encontró al principio del paso de peatones, tendiéndole la mano…

Era la imagen más bella que había visto en esos mis doscientos años que llevaba vivo. Entre toda la gente que caminaba, atravesando aquella ancha avenida, Hiei estaba tendiéndole la mano… esperando que él la cogiese para guiarle por aquél mundo… sólo para ellos.

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, y se acercó a Hiei.

–Hiei… aquella vez, yo te mentí. No es cierto que sea una costumbre ningen, yo tan solo…

Pero Hiei no retiro su mano.

–Ya lo sé.

Kurama lo miró sorprendido.

–Te he observado cientos de veces caminar por este mundo… jamás habías cogido a alguien.

Kurama le miró, y ambos se entendieron solo con esa mirada. Kurama entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hiei, y siguieron caminando, en silencio, juntos.

Poco después llegaron a la Terminal donde había de esperar a Shiori, en el mismo momento en que ella apareció por la puerta, Kurama perdió el rastro del youki de Hiei. Y aunque abrazó contento a su madre, y le dio la bienvenida sinceramente, algo de tristeza anidó en él desde el momento en que Hiei había desaparecido de nuevo.

Hacía ya mucho rato que estaba en su habitación, estirado, apenas mirando el techo.

Hiei no había aparecido en todo el día. Pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, había vuelto al mismo punto de siempre; la espera.

La incertidumbre, la ansiedad, la tristeza…

Después de todas aquellas promesas, dónde había ido Hiei.

–¿Pensando en mí?

Kurama se incorporó y pudo ver a Hiei sentado en la ventana de su habitación, mirando el cielo nocturno.

–¡Hiei!¿Dónde estabas?

Lentamente se giró y le regaló una media sonrisa. Los ojos le resplandecían en la oscuridad.

–He estado en el Makai.

Kurama esbozó una cara de tristeza, preguntando suplicante con la mirada.

–…ya no voy a volver allí… hasta que tú vengas conmigo.

Kurama comprendió. Hiei iba a quedarse en el ningenkai mientras él fuese Shuuichi… Sonrió a Hiei, y destapó las sábanas invitante.

Hiei parpadeó y sonrió despacio. Era una sonrisa de conocimiento, de aceptación.

Caminó lentamente hacia Kurama.

Ahora tendrían tiempo al fin, todo el tiempo de los tres mundos, tan solo para estar juntos…

Juntos.

Owari

¡Juré que lo acabaría y lo he acabado! Realmente llegué a dudar de mi propia palabra en algunos momentos, pero al final, lo he cumplido. En realidad, este capítulo fue el regalo especial para Wen-chan, que siempre me ha apoyado incondicionalmente, pero, sobretodo, está dedicado a Kurama. Kokoro kara Arigatou.

Reviews

Consto a las tantísimas personas que me han dejado su comentario

Atemu no Kitsune: Hiei y Yukina tenían que resolver sus cosas, si no jamás alcanzarán la auténtica paz Perdón por hacer esperar . 

Gaby: Perdón por la espera :P Ahora ya se sabe todo

Yukii: Un juramento es un juramento :D Gracias por leer (Si que le sentó un poco mal, pero que se le va a hacer XD)

Kinyoubi: Pues este demora aun más U Gomeeeen.

BlackLady-Aod: Si, que malos que son :P pero bueno, Kurama ya le cuida. Asiaas //

Suishou Haruka: No me olvidooo XD Asias por tu review!

Alew-Wind: Perdón si algunas cosas no se entienden u.u Pero hay muchos sitios web donde ofrecen pequeños glosarios te servirán para más fics o Asias por tu valoración!!

Dark-kagome-chan: Si que lo continúo, más vale tarde que nunca…

Ladie Yunie: Waaa eres adivinaaa XD Asiaas por los ánimus

Pierina: Si soy la escritora de ese otro fic :P No te preocupes y gracias por esperar

Lythos: Asias ////// Es que…. es Kurama! XD

Taina Miyano: Hago intriga sin querer :P Aquí tienes el último capi!

Natamy: Si, me encanta ese fic. Dije largo… bueno en comparación con mi tipo de fic XD los de ellas son kilométricos!! Me encanta Youko Gingitsune Leíste Promesa?

Azusa: Thaanks!!! Aquí esta, sin adelantos ni nada, todo enterito o

Taina Miyano: Creo que después de tantos meses ya estarás afiliada UUU Bueno, continuado y acabado está el fic

Deisi: En serio?? Mis fics están en más sitios:O Asias por leer!

Rayka: Doble personalidad? O.o jajaja. Yo escucho siempree

Senko-kun: ………….ºº

Kitsune Nyx Erinea:DDD asiaas

Rockergirl-sk: Pronto no sé, pero leer si Thankyuus

Lady Yunie: Gomen wapi, sé que soy una tardona . Pero ya está, si? Kiss


End file.
